


Worst Idea

by TotallyNotNerdy63



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Betrayal, Fluff, Hoodies, Partner Betrayal, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tickling, Trees, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63
Summary: Woke up and wrote this at 2 in the morning and went back to sleep. I skimmed through it and it felt decent.I'm going back to bed. Cya
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Worst Idea

This was single handedly the worst idea you had ever had. But you would prevail...hopefully.

You felt Red shift slightly peering around the branches, and lean into you. "so sweetheart what are we doin' again?" He grinned at you, his shark like teeth blinding you instantly.

"Put those things away, it's too early for them..." You giggled softly and pushed Red slightly, sighing when he leaned further into you. 

"aw c'mon doll, you know you love 'em." His grin grew wider slightly as you glanced at him. 

"Oh, hush. Alright so Stretch comes to this tree every morning and falls asleep with his books...riiiiiight... riiiiiiiiiiiiiight there!" You pointed at a small nook in the trunk of the tree. "I plan to finally steal his hoodie and add it to my ever growing collection"

Red rolled his eyes at you. "Sure you need his clothes doll, 'm sure you'd look good in mine, or even better...none-" 

You flushed slightly and turned away from him..."So um...I needed you to help me get away if he wakes up while I'm stealing it." You glanced at the mansion, still no sign of Stretch yet. Slightly odd, but it didn't matter.

"what'll ya do if i say no?" Red wiggled his bone brows at you.

"Then you and me will never cuddle again!" You raise your eyebrows back at him.

Red gave a mock gasp, clutching at where his heart would be if he had one. "you wound me kitten, when have i ever let you down." He gave a you a withering look.

"Hmmm. Shall I count... Let's see.. There was the Smash Bros tournament, the brown e pan you gave me, the purse that ate my wallet..-" Red slapped a hand over your mouth.

"ok...ok...i get it, jus' shut up." You looked at him and gestured sarcastically at his hand. "nah doll, think i'll leave it, can't have you given' away all my secrets." He winked at you, his golden tooth glinting in the sun shining through the trees.

You glanced around. Stretch still hadn't appeared yet. "Red, maybe he's not coming today."

"i'd be surprised doll if he didn't. Maybe he's been distracted."

"Maybe he's been abducted by aliens" you snicker, "or even abducted by bees."

"or maybe, he's wondering why his favorite human is hiding in his favorite tree." A voice spoke from behind you.

You and Red both froze, making eye contact before slowly looking behind them. And lo and behold Stretch lay dangling in the tree, looking far more comfortable than you were in your crouched position.

A quick crackle of magic alerted you that Red (the filthy traitor) had teleported off. "Oh..uh hey Stretch. What's up?" You faked a yawn, "I've just been chilling up here, hoping maybe you'd uh keep me company."

Stretch gave you a dead panned look, "telling lies are we?" 

You chuckled nervously... "Uh nope! No lies here- just wanted to spend time with my favorite honey bear! <3" 

Stretch simply look at you before snagging you up and pulling you into his lap. "oh really darlin' you know i don't sit up here. so..care to tell me the truth..?" 

You stuck your tongue out playfully at him. "Honest truth Stretch! Would I lie to you?"

"yes." Stretch rolled his eyes at you before speaking again. "so will you tell the truth, or will i have to resort to desperate measures?"

You shook your head as though daring him to try. "fine then" Stretch teleported you in front of the base of the tree and forced you against it. You stared at him wide eyed, realizing what was coming...

"Oh come on Stretch you don't have to do this." He simply looked at you and placed a hand on your side, smirking when you shuddered.

"tell me the truth..." You grinned at him and shook your head. Stretch's hands rested on your hips before trailing them to your ribs. He smirked, and you simply grinned back.

He immediately began tickling you ruthlessly, giving you no mercy. 

You laughed hysterically, as you slowly sank down against the tree, falling onto the ground. Stretch laughed softly at you and continued his attack. It felt like it went in forever until:

"F-f-fine!" You called out between breaths of laughter..."I was planning to...haha...steal your jaaaacket, and wear it." You giggled as the attack slowed to your relief.

"now was that really that hard?" Stretch grinned at you. You nodded and curled up as you began to catch your breath. To your surprise he tossed something onto your shoulders and you giggled realizing what it was. "could've just asked honey." He leaned over your form and gave your forehead a kiss. "i gotta go now. seeya around." He waved at you before teleporting away.

"have fun sweetheart?" The traitor spoke. "

"Red you fricken traitor, go away. You abandoned me in my time of need." You huffed out.

"nah darlin' just moved to get a better view of the show...bet I could make you scream too~" Red winked lewdly at you. Before turning away, "wanna go grab grillby's? i'll let you put it on my tab."

You rolled your eyes before pulling yourself to your feet, "Yeah whatever... Let's go."

Red laughed and snaked an arm around your waist and teleported the two of you away.


End file.
